Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to apparatuses for manufacturing a semiconductor package and methods for manufacturing a semiconductor package using the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to apparatuses for performing a molding process of a semiconductor package and methods for manufacturing a semiconductor package using the same.
A semiconductor package may protect a semiconductor chip from external environment and may physically and electrically connect the semiconductor chip to an electronic system. The packaging techniques may greatly affect performance of semiconductor devices as well as costs, performance and reliability of final products. A semiconductor package may be manufactured using at least one of various components such as a printed circuit board, a lead frame, and a circuit film to form electrical and/or physical connections. A bonding process, a wiring process, and/or a molding process may be used in the semiconductor package fabrication. If a void occurs in a molding layer during the molding process, stress may be caused in a semiconductor package by heat. The stress may cause defects (e.g., a crack) in a semiconductor package, so reliability of a semiconductor package may be deteriorated.